Navigating the Discussions feature
Overview Alas, unlike several other creepypasta wikis, we have been left with the discussions feature opposed to the beloved forum boards of the creepypasta wiki and other older wikis. Navigating our wiki's discussion feature may be difficult at times, but there's no need to worry because I'm here to help! Categories Navigating the forum boards were easy and simple; they merely allowed a quick glance to know where to place threads. The same goes for the discussion feature, except with categories, instead. Our categories consist of... *General *Announcements *Staff Applications *The Writer's Workshop *Page Deletion Appeal *Offtopic *Wiki Discussion General The general category is meant for less serious conversations about the wiki which can be jokes, it's ultimately like categorizing a normal conversation, only if it pertains to the wiki. Announcements This category is reserved for staff members with discussion moderator,administrator,and bureaucratic rights, as announcements can only be made by them. This is used for categorizing announcements and they are meant to be the most relevant surrounding the three different categories surrounding discussions about the wiki(general,announcements,and Wiki Discussion) Announcements can only be made for... *Pasta competitions *Important Changes *Pasta of the Month(P.O.T.M.) Categorizing a discussion post(that doesn't fit the qualifications for such) as an announcement intentionally, will result in a warning on the perpetrator's message wall. Staff Applications Ah, staff applications, they were so much simpler with forum boards weren't they? Well, you'll feel the same about discussion posts soon enough. Obviously, this discussion category pertains to applications for our coveted staff positions. All discussion posts categorized in ''staff applications ''must consist of a title stating what staff position the user intends to obtain, fit the necessary requirements(see Staff Positions), leave their signature, and provide their reason for their insatiable desire to gain a staff position. The Writer's Workshop The writer's workshop, established on the creepypasta wiki in 2016, many other creepypasta wikis have since adapted the same board onto their forums as well. We're going to make it work with discussion posts instead. All creepypastas released as discussion posts must be categorized in the writer's workshop category if not they will be categorized properly. It follows the regular procedure for a writer's workshop, where the creepypasta receives criticism and is not at the risk at being deleted. Page Deletion Appeal Yes, there is in fact a page deletion appeal category. Why, you ask? Well to avoid spamming our staff's walls we would prefer that you make a discussion post with legitimate and proper reasons as to why your page should be restored. Trollpastas are exempt from the possibility of being restored as they will be deleted immediately, no exceptions. Page Deletion Appeals will be reviewed by administrators and content moderators and their fate will be decided there, administrators must close discussion posts once they leave a reply and decide on its fate. Off-Topic Self-explanatory, the off-topic category is meant for random conversations or discussions that do not pertain to the wiki. Wiki Discussion This category is meant for the suggestions and slightly more relevant discussions regarding the wiki, but it will never warrant an announcement. Making suggestions and discussing important changes you would like to implement about the wiki look quite well when it comes to staff applications. So don't hesitate to make them, especially if you intend to become a helper for our upcoming helper program.